Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Medic Apprentice
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is assigned to help Amaru with treating children in the Konoha Hospital. After returning to his home, Amaru engages in her own "healing" activities with Naruto. Naruto/Amaru. AU. Please R&R. I would also like to introduce my new BETA Reader: The Keeper of Worlds.


Hello everyone and welcome to my latest installment of my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise **_series. This story sees Naruto paired up with the sexy, yet tomboyish Amaru. This is another pairing I've been looking forward to doing for quite some time since there just aren't that many Naruto/Amaru lemons out there. So sit back and enjoy.

Summary: Naruto is assigned to help Amaru with treating children in the Konoha Hospital. After returning to his home, Amaru engages in her own "healing" activities with Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. If I did, a lot of cool characters would still be alive.

Authors Notes: As with all of my stories this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also both Naruto and Amaru are 20 in this story. And I would also like to take the time to introduce my new BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds **_for helping me with this story.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze headed to the Konoha Hospital to complete his latest assignment given to him by Lady Tsunade. Ever since the end of the war he had always gotten the best jobs and assignments.

It had been three years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War where Naruto had killed Madara and Obito and destroyed the Ten-Tails with the help of Killer Bee, and the unexpected help of Orochimaru, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and the previous four Hokage.

It brought joy to Naruto's heart to be able to see and to fight alongside his father again and before they faded into the afterlife, he along with the rest of the previous three Hokage expressed their beliefs that he would become a great Hokage that would someday, if not already surpass even them.

Soon afterwards, Sasuke and Orochimaru were acquitted of their crimes and allowed to return to the village. Even Taka was forgiven for their actions, and because of their heroic deeds, they were allowed to stay in Konoha by Tsunade and the Konoha Council.

However Suigetsu declined the offer to stay in Konoha and decided to return to his home village of Kirigakure and Jugo decided to go on a journey to travel and see the world.

After the war, Naruto was celebrated as an international hero, and at the request of the Fire Daimyo, Naruto was rewarded with his lifelong dream of being named to be next in line to become Hokage.

Back in the present time, Naruto had finally arrived at the Konoha Hospital and the first person to greet him was his Team 7 teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked him as he entered the Hospital.

"Oh everything's cool as always Sakura, how've things been with you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun and I have been doing fine, as a matter of fact after work today, I'm going to take him home and give him something he'll never forget, if you know what I mean." Sakura said with a wink.

"Oh boy, I don't think I want to know, anyway I'm here because I'm supposed to be helping one of our newest transfers with treating the children here." Naruto proclaimed.

"Ah yes Lady Tsunade did mention that to me earlier, well I better go get her from the back and let her know you're here." Sakura said before making her way to the back to get this mystery person.

"_I wonder who this mystery girl is" _Naruto wondered but his question was soon answered when Sakura returned with a girl with long reddish-brown hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes.

She wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest over it, which covered her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm and leg bands. The girl saw Naruto and smiled at him.

"Well there's a pleasant surprise, Naruto-Kun it's been a long time hasn't it?" the girl said to him.

"Amaru-Chan! I…I…Mean Amaru-San, I'm so glad to see you again." Naruto said and as hard as he tried he couldn't stop himself from admiring how much she had changed over the past few years.

Her body had grown to become curvier in her hips and waist and her breasts had grown to become quite full and perky, although they were nowhere near the size of Tsunade's massive bust, they were still about as full and perky as Ino's bust.

"_Damn these last few years have been good to her" _Naruto thought to himself.

Unknown to him, Amaru was thinking the same thing to herself about him. She was admiring the tall athletic build he had gained from his many years of training and his long spiky blonde locks and ocean blue eyes that made him look like a spitting image of his father.

"_Wow, he's even more handsome than ever." _Amaru thought to herself.

Sakura looked and noticed the blush forming on both of their faces and knowing what this meant, she smirked to herself.

"_Well Naruto, you may not notice it yet, but it looks like you've found yourself a girlfriend." _Sakura thought to herself before she got an idea.

"Are you two going to keep staring at each other all day or are you going to get on with your work?" Sakura teased making their blushes ever brighter before they went off to see about the kids leaving Sakura who was laughing her ass off.

Naruto and Amaru began helping the children in the hospital. Most of them were kids who had been injured during the recent war. Thankfully however, no one had been seriously hurt or even killed.

"Well Naruto-Kun just two more children and we should be done for the day." Amaru cheerily said to Naruto.

"Perfect, so who are these two kids anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"They should be coming in right about now." Amaru answered and at that moment there was a knock at Amaru's office door.

"Come in." Amaru said and the door opened to reveal two people that were all too familiar to Naruto.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi, I didn't know you were the kids we would be treating." Naruto said.

Konohamaru had grown drastically over the past three years. Now sixteen years old, Konohamaru still had his spiky brown hairstyle but he was taller now almost as tall as Naruto and he was much more muscular.

As for Hanabi, she too had seen a considerable amount of growth in the three years since the war. Now sixteen years old like Konohamaru, her hair had grown to waist length and her body had grown to become more toned and voluptuous much like her older sister.

"Hey Naruto, I heard a rumor that you were over here volunteering at the Hospital!" Konohamaru excitedly exclaimed.

"Well Konohamaru the rumors are correct, I'm going to be the one helping the two of you today along with my friend here Amaru-san." Naruto told him pointing out Amaru who casually waved at them.

"Hey Naruto is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked with a perverted smile on his face that made Hanabi giggle and made Naruto and Amaru blush heavily.

"NO WAY!" Naruto and Amaru both said at the same time. Then both of them turned away from each other blushing furiously with Konohamaru and Hanabi laughing hysterically.

"Alright, alright you've had your fun now let's get you two treated and get you on your way." Naruto firmly said.

"Whatever you say Naruto," Konohamaru said while still laughing.

Naruto treated Konohamaru for minor to moderate injuries he had sustained during the war. Among these injuries were three cracked ribs, a bruised sternum and a fractured right hand.

Meanwhile Amaru treated Hanabi for mostly minor injuries. Among them were a bruised forearm, a bruised sternum, and a high ankle sprain.

"So Hanabi, how's your family been doing since, well since Neji died?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto everyone's been doing better. Big sis and dad's relationship has gotten much better since the war ended." Hanabi answered.

"Well that's good to hear, what about you Konohamaru, how has your family been?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

Well everyone has been doing just fine, Kurenai has been getting out more often and my younger cousin just keeps growing day by day." Konohamaru told him.

"That sounds great. Well it looks like you two are good to go." Naruto said.

"Great, come on Konohamaru-kun let's go." Hanabi said excitedly.

"Um sure Hanabi-chan, well I guess I'll see you later Naruto, but I gotta go." Konohamaru said while smiling as he took Hanabi's hand and they left together.

"See you later you two, don't do anything you're going to regret later on." Naruto said with a smirk making Hanabi and Konohamaru blush heavily like Naruto and Amaru had done just a few seconds ago.

Naruto and Amaru fell out laughing as they watched the two run along with blushes on their faces and they high-fived each other.

"Nice one Naruto-kun." Amaru giggled

Thanks Amaru-san, should we get going now?" Naruto asked her to which she nodded.

A few minutes later Naruto and Amaru sat on a bench just below the Hokage Monument. Naruto has his right arm draped across Amaru's back while Amaru leaned her head on Naruto's broad shoulders.

"So Amaru-san how are you enjoying being a citizen of Konohakagure so far?" Naruto asked her.

"It's great Naruto-kun, but you know what I thing is the best thing of all about being in Konoha?" Amaru asked him.

"What's that?" Naruto inquired.

"Getting to be close to you again," Amaru answered making Naruto's face turn a cherry red.

"Um, gee thanks." Naruto shyly said.

"Say Naruto-kun, can I ask you for a big favor?" Amaru asked him.

"Sure, fire away Amaru-san." Naruto responded.

"Well I've only just recently arrived in Konoha this morning and I haven't had a chance to find somewhere to stay, so I was wondering….." Amaru started to say.

"You were wondering if you could stay with me, well my answer is of course, my home is your home." Naruto answered causing a bright smile to appear on Amaru's face.

"Oh thank you Naruto-Kun." Amaru excitedly said while locking Naruto in a tight embrace, almost suffocating him.

"Sure, no problem, now can you let me go so I can breathe." Naruto said almost out of air.

"Oh sorry." Amaru said immediately releasing him giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Amaru asked him.

"I'll be fine, now come on let's get home okay." Naruto said and with that they began to make their way back to the Namikaze Estate which Naruto had made his home after the war.

"_This is going great, this might just work out after all." _Amaru thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

_**~Hours Later~**_

Naruto sat on his couch resting from the strenuous exercise he had just done. Every day since the end of the war he had made it a habit to exercise regularly after he got home for the evening. Now he was resting on the couch wearing only a pair of orange and black nylon workout shorts.

"Hey Naruto-kun come here." Amaru called out to him from his room and Naruto got up from the couch and headed to his room. What he saw when he entered the room made his eyes go wide and caused a deep crimson blush to form on his face.

The lights in the room were off and the entire room was cast in candlelight. Amaru sat on Naruto's bed wearing a thin dark blue robe with white trimmings that ended just below her hips and showed off her toned and curvy figure.

"Say Naruto-kun after all the work and exercising you've done today, I feel like you deserve a reward, so how about I treat you to a nice massage?" Amaru said in an almost seductive voice.

"Well okay if you want to sure." Naruto slowly said before Amaru guided Naruto over to the bed and got him to lay down on his stomach while she straddled his thighs.

"So are we ready?" Amaru asked him to which he responded with a nod.

"Alright then, let's begin." Amaru cheerily said before beginning to massage Naruto's back. Starting at his lower back she worked her hands in smooth circles on Naruto's back occasionally applying pressure with her knuckles.

Naruto lowly moaned in gratification from the pleasure he was receiving from Amaru. He thought her hands were very skilled as they went from his strong back all the way up to his big, broad shoulders.

After Amaru had finished massaging Naruto back, she made him turn over so she could begin massaging his torso and chest. Naruto had his eyes closed in pleasure as Amaru began to massage his abs and chest, totally unaware that Amaru's hands were moving higher and higher up his body.

Suddenly in one swift motion Amaru's hands framed Naruto's face and she captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto was stunned that Amaru was kissing him and he looked to see the hungry look in her eyes.

"Wait, Amaru-san what are you doing?" Naruto asked her only to have Amaru laugh at his shyness.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't act like you don't know what's going on. It's just you and I alone now, let's have some fun." Amaru said to him.

"Amaru-chan are you sure that you want to do this? I wouldn't want you to have any regrets later on," Naruto asked her only to have Amaru smother her lips on his again.

"I would never regret anything I do with you Naruto-kun." Amaru replied which made Naruto smile as Naruto framed Amaru's face and kissed her feverishly.

Naruto and Amaru opened their mouths and snaked out their tongues and their tongues began wrestling for dominance. Amaru determinedly pushed Naruto's tongue back but Naruto was not about to go down without a fight.

Naruto had his arms wrapped around Amaru's slender form while Amaru had her hands entangled in Naruto's spiky, yet flexible hair. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes gazed passionately into Amaru's light blue ones as they continued their heated make out session.

Finally after what seemed like ages they broke the kiss. Amaru took the opportunity to undo the obi sash of her robe and let her robe fall fully exposing her toned and slender yet curvaceous build.

Naruto gazed in awe at what he considered to be Amaru's perfect body. Amaru had a smooth, flat abdomen on a petite waist, wide curvy hips, long legs and toned thighs, and surprisingly full and perky breasts, and of course her beautiful red hair and gorgeous smile.

"Amaru-chan you look so damn gorgeous it's amazing." Naruto said making Amaru blush.

"Thanks, now come on, and let's get you out of those shorts so I can say the same about you." Amaru replied.

Not needing to be told twice Naruto slowly removed his shorts to tease the redhead until they were fully off fully exposing his ten inch member to Amaru who blushed heavily upon seeing how big he was.

"_Wow, he is even more well-endowed then I thought he was, this should be fun." _Amaru thought to herself.

The next minute Naruto and Amaru were in a 69 position with Amaru's soaked pink womanly folds directly in front of his face while Amaru's face was directly in front of Naruto's hardened cock.

Amaru gripped Naruto's cock and marveled at the sheer size of it. In response to this Naruto gripped Amaru's folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness within making him smirk.

"You've gotten awfully wet Amaru-chan. Who knew that you were that aroused by me?" Naruto smugly said, but Amaru knew what he was up to and knew just how to respond.

"Well considering how hard you are, I guess I could say the same about you Naruto-kun," Amaru said with a foxy smirk making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto then began to tease the redhead by trailing his tongue on her folds and beginning to trace them. He then began to trace the redheads soaking clit while beginning to wriggle his fingers inside her folds.

Amaru lowly moaned at her blonde lovers teasing before she began jerking off his cock with her right hand while using her left hand to bounce and toy with his balls. She then began licking all sides of his cock making him shiver in pleasure.

Naruto gripped Amaru's ass and brought her folds closer to his face. Naruto licked the center of Amaru's pussy while using his thumbs to keep her folds apart. Amaru panted lustfully while swaying her ass over his face.

Amaru then took Naruto cock as far down her throat as possible and began to swirl her tongue across the top of Naruto's shaft. Naruto momentarily ceased licking the redhead's folds to moan at the feeling of Amaru's warm mouth and the vibrations of her vocal chords on his manhood.

Naruto continued to tease Amaru by wagging his tongue from side to side inside of Amaru's pussy being sure to get all of her tasty inner fluids. He then decided to take his teasing a step further by circling his thumb on her clit making Amaru's blush deepen and making her moan lustfully.

In response to this Amaru decided to reward him by cupping her perky breasts and pressing them on his cock. The feeling of the soft orbs of flesh on his manhood made Naruto's eyes turn white with ecstasy.

Amaru giggled at how funny he looked before beginning to rub her tits on Naruto's member being sure to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. With his lust driving him literally insane, Naruto gripped Amaru's ass and practically buried his mouth into her pussy.

Amaru moaned loudly from the pleasure she felt as her lust skyrocketed and she practically engulfed the top half of Naruto's cock that wasn't concealed within her breasts and continued to suck him off while continuing her paizuri strokes on his stiff member.

Amaru felt the head of Naruto's manhood twitch inside her mouth and knew he would come at any second and from the way her walls were tightening around his tongue he knew she was about ready too. Knowing this Naruto continued to wag his tongue deep into her pussy while Amaru continued her ministrations on his cock.

Their efforts eventually paid off as Naruto and Amaru eventually came to their release at the same time as Naruto unleashed a thick torrent of semen into her mouth and Amaru released her creamy delicious fluids onto Naruto's tongue.

Naruto hungrily licked the fluids draining out of Amaru's womanhood while Amaru swallowed the plentiful amount of semen before releasing Naruto's cock from her mouth and whatever she hadn't swallowed traveled down the tops of her ample breasts.

She panted as she got off Naruto and lay next to him. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Naruto-kun that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," Amaru said.

"Thanks, are you ready for some more action Amaru-chan?" Naruto asked

"You know it," Amaru eagerly replied. The next moment Amaru was on her back with her legs spread apart with Naruto in between her legs in a missionary style position. Naruto began to rub the head of his erect member on her folds to tease her.

Amaru whimpered as her folds were teased almost as if she was almost begging him to continue before Naruto slid himself into her folds destroying the inner barrier that marked her virginity in the process.

Naruto howled at how warm and tight her innards felt around his cock while Amaru moaned from how big he was and her hips tensed up from the scorching pain she felt from her broken barrier.

Naruto waited until she adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time and when he felt her hips relax he drew back and began to vigorously pound into her tight womanhood. Amaru loudly moaned at this and began to buck her hips to match his thrusts.

Naruto's manhood pummeled into Amaru's core and Amaru mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Naruto watched hypnotized as Amaru's breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts.

Amaru wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto pounded into her warmth.

Naruto then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and began to caress them. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands as he groped them causing Amaru to moan as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

By now Amaru had lost all control of her own body as she was mow being controlled by the blonde jinchuuriki who continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy while continuing to squeeze and tease the redhead's sensitive tits.

Amaru gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's. Cerulean blue eyes locked with aqua blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths as Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch.

Naruto and Amaru pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to mercilessly pound into Amaru's pussy with her walls grinding him with each thrust. Amaru wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist pulling him deeper into her.

Naruto continued to send his hips charging into hers until her walls clamped down on his cock causing him to fire a heavy burst of semen into her womb. Amaru's eyes went white as Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence.

Naruto panted with Amaru as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto pulled out of Amaru and sat on the bed beside her.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Amaru's waist and gazed into her enticing aqua blue eyes. She smiled lovingly at Naruto as she trailed her fingers under Naruto's chin.

"Well that sure was fun Naruto-kun wouldn't you say so?" Amaru asked him.

"It sure was and would you be up for some more fun Amaru-chan?" Naruto asked back.

"Sure why not." Amaru cheerfully replied and the next moment Amaru was on her side and Naruto was behind her in a spoons position. Naruto didn't even bother teasing her this time, he just reentered her warmth and began a new series of thrusts.

Amaru's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto held onto Amaru's leg as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto moaned with Amaru as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and moaned at how tight she was. Amaru turned her head to kiss the blonde hero as he slammed his cock into her pussy and her crotch smacked his crotch repeatedly.

Naruto and Amaru's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Amaru whimpered as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into her warmth with her walls grinding against his cock with each powerful thrust.

Amaru could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Amaru's walls clenched around his cock a second time causing his member to spasm and sending another thick torrent of semen into Amaru's womb.

Amaru collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely. Amaru lovingly ran her hand through Naruto's blonde spiky, yet flexible hair and he ran his hands through her flowing red hair lovingly.

"Naruto-kun you really are something else." Amaru complimented.

"Well thanks for the compliment Amaru-chan." Naruto said before looking downwards and raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh wow, would you look at that." Naruto said in amusement.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Amaru asked him.

"It looks like I'm still hard," Naruto replied while pointing down to his crotch and Amaru looked down in astonished disbelief and, sure enough his erection was still at full strength and hadn't withered at all.

"_You have got to be kidding me, he's already come twice and he's still at full strength. Then again, with him being the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, I guess that really isn't a surprise."  
_Amaru thought to herself before straddling Naruto.

"Shall we go at it one more time Naruto-kun?" Amaru asked him.

"You bet Amaru-chan," Naruto eagerly answered and with that Amaru sank herself down on Naruto's cock, taking it into her body once more as Naruto gripped her waist and started a new wave of thrusts that rumbled her insides.

Amaru whimpered in pure ecstasy as Naruto sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. Naruto reached up and palmed Amaru's heaving breasts and began to gently caress them and fondle them.

Amaru blushed heavily as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's powerful thrusts as Naruto send his cock rocketing into her pussy. Naruto then planted his lips on Amaru's tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh.

Amaru moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her blonde lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Naruto twirled his tongue onto the desirable orbs of flesh as he continued to send his cock crashing into her inner walls and the redhead just rode it.

Naruto gripped Amaru's plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood. The sound of Amaru's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Naruto pumped his cock into her wetness.

Amaru's weak spot was repeatedly crashed into again and again by Naruto's length as her hot, slick walls were rubbed by his throbbing member. Waves of pleasure spread throughout Amaru's body as Naruto sharply sent his member thundering into Amaru's womanhood and Naruto held onto Amaru's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

Naruto's cock surged into Amaru's pussy as she was unrelentingly pounded into by Naruto's raging cock and Amaru stopped working her hips and just rode his length while holding onto his shoulders for greater balance. Naruto lustfully growled at the sight of the attractive redhead riding his length.

Naruto's member ponded into Amaru's moist inner walls until she enclosed on his cock one final time allowing a strong amount of semen to come bursting out filling up the beautiful redheaded medic's womb to the brim with his essence.

Amaru collapsed backwards onto the bed and Naruto, taking care not to fall on top of Amaru collapsed to the side of her before pulling his cum-soaked member out of her. Amaru wrapped her arms around Naruto and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun. Ever since you saved me a few years ago all I've ever thought about was you. Your smile, your eyes, your charismatic personality, I love everything about you. And I'm glad that you're mine now," Amaru lovingly said to him making him smile.

"I love you too Amaru-chan and I'm glad that you're in my life and I promise to you that as long as I'm with you, you'll never, ever be alone again, believe it," Naruto proudly declared making Amaru shed tears of joy before pressing her lips to his in one last passionate kiss before the two drifted off to sleep holding each other dearly in their arms.

* * *

Well there you have it folks the latest installment in my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise **_series. I hope you guys really enjoy this story as much as I enjoy bringing it to you. Now the next story you'll see from me will be my long anticipated Digimon lemon featuring my favorite pairing of Ken Ichijoji and Yolei Inoue. And I've decided that for the plot to this story, Yolei is going to be kidnapped by a trio of mobsters who force Ken into a deadly game of Russian Roulette against the leader of the gang. Ken survives and kills the gangsters and saves Yolei, and one they return to their home Yolei decides to reward Ken in a "unique" way that even Ken never bargained for. Now as for my Naruto series the next time we'll see Amaru will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Koyuki/Amaru. As for Naruto the next two stories will see Naruto first paired with the sexy, yet sultry Shizuka, and then he'll be paired with the sexiest priestess in all of Japanese anime, Shion. Well thank you once again to Keeper of Worlds for helping with this story and thank you in advance to everyone who reads this lemon, and don't forget to read and review.

STAY LOOSE!

P.S: The reason I paired Konohamaru up with Hanabi is because I think those two with their noble ancestries would be perfect for each other.


End file.
